


An Incandescent Glow

by ArtofNen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtofNen/pseuds/ArtofNen
Summary: For a while, neither of them say a word. Both men cling onto the sound of each other’s muffled breaths, yearning for the sensation on their lips instead.Oikawa breaks the stillness first, “I love you, Hajime,” he says, hoping that his ocean of emotions might reach the shore where Iwaizumi stands.“And I loveyou.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	An Incandescent Glow

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! just wanna say that yes, the title is from Taylor Swift's "ivy," and yes, i listened to the evermore album when writing this. it was indeed painful.
> 
> anyways, i wrote this for gigi, my partner in crime. happy birthday, this is so late, i love you :)
> 
>  _medialuna_ = traditional Argentinian sweet croissant

**Buenos Aires, Argentina [1:26 AM]**

Oikawa’s face is the only thing illuminated in the pitch black of his bedroom. Phone held in hands, a sleepy smile adorns his face as his thumbs tap away.

**To: iwa-chan**

so in conclusion it’s ur absolute duty to ship me milkbread (pls)

**From: iwa-chan**

Lol, we’ll see. Anyway you should be sleeping it’s a weeknight

**To: iwa-chan**

noooo it’s not that late 

**From: iwa-chan**

I can literally see what time it is for you dummy. Just gotta switch the PM with AM :/

**To: iwa-chan**

:P i’m not tired!! practice wasn’t too bad today

_Incoming call from iwa-chan_

Oikawa’s soft smile quickly turns into a cheeky grin as he answers, “Well, well, look who succumbed to my irresistible seduction.”

“Yeah, you’re gonna be real sexy with those dark circles in the morning,” Iwaizumi’s voice rumbles through the phone. 

Oikawa scoffs, “Says the person who called _me_!”

“I only called to confirm my _correct_ suspicion,” Iwaizumi retorts, “you’re practically falling asleep as we speak.”

“I am not! Listen to me, I’m wide awake!” Oikawa’s voice suddenly much louder, much more frantic, than it was before. 

A small, quiet laugh is heard from the receiver, “So now you’re trying to pop my eardrum?” 

It’s a warm night for Oikawa, but god, he knows nothing could be warmer than the smile that must grace Iwaizumi’s lips at the moment. 

“Always the drama queen,” Oikawa teases, but his tone doesn’t match the forlorn look on his face.

“I know for a fact you did not just say that to me,” he can distantly hear Iwaizumi say, but it doesn’t reach Oikawa’s ears. 

A few seconds pass when Oikawa eventually whispers, “When can I finally see you, Hajime?”

A fond sigh comes through the phone, “You know how busy this time of year is. For the both of us.”

“I know, I know. I just-” Oikawa stops with a defeated exhale. 

“I miss you more than you could ever know, Tooru,” Iwaizumi murmurs softly in his ear. 

Hearing Iwaizumi call him by his name only deepens the frown on Oikawa’s face as he wills for tears to stop forming. 

He laughs, attempting to cover up the loud silence that’s already crossed the distance to both their ears, “You must really miss me to call me such a flattering thing.”

Oikawa hopes Iwaizumi doesn’t catch on. He hopes for the never ending back and forth they always used to do, but he knows better by now. 

“It’s time to sleep,” Iwaizumi holds onto his soft voice from before. 

Oikawa shifts, now lying on his side. One arm is tucked under his head while the other holds the only tangible connection he has to the person he loves most, “Yeah.”

For a while, neither of them say a word. Both men cling onto the sound of each other’s muffled breaths, yearning for the sensation on their lips instead.

Oikawa breaks the stillness first, “I love you Hajime,” he says, hoping that his ocean of emotions might reach the shore where Iwaizumi stands.

“And I love _you_.”

__________

**Tokyo, Japan [1:35 PM]**

Oikawa’s fast asleep, but there’s a person 11,418 miles away who’s wide awake. 

Iwaizumi ends the call with a shuddering sigh, rubbing his face. It just doesn’t get easier. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so stern with Oikawa. Maybe he should have let them have their usual banter for a little longer. Maybe he should just drop everything and book a flight to Argentina. _Maybe, maybe, maybe._

Iwaizumi finally looks down at his lunch, but he’s completely lost his appetite. He usually dines with some of the players that are in the training facility he works at, but since he’d been texting Oikawa he decided to stay in his office. Pushing his food to the side, Iwaizumi decides to distract himself with work instead. The Olympics are only a few months away, and so much of his time has been perfecting dietary and training regimens for the athletes in Japan Men’s Volleyball Team.

Said men also happen to be several of the players he saw throughout his own high school volleyball career. _Funny how life works,_ he thinks with a twinge of bitterness. He gets to see people like Kageyama, Hinata, even Ushijima often these days, but the one person who was always in step next to him is millions of strides away now. _Well, there’s no point in dwelling on what’s been known,_ Iwaizumi considers. Opening up his laptop, he prays the storm of thoughts that have taken over his mind settle to a manageable haze. 

He doesn’t realize how long he’s been consistently working until he looks down at his watch and realizes it’s already 4pm. His first thought is, _mission accomplished I guess_ . His second thought is about Oikawa getting up early to start training and realizes, _okay maybe not._ It’s unusual for Iwaizumi to work for more than an hour without any breaks, but his call earlier with Oikawa really did a number on him. _God, I’m starting to act like him now too_ , Iwaizumi realizes fondly, shaking his head. With a groan he finally gets up, eager to move his sluggish limbs and stiff back.

The bright April sun filters through the large windows in his office, and Iwaizumi begins to feel energized from its rays. By the time he finishes last minute tasks and packs his black shoulder bag, the star’s light has already taken a golden glow, so he locks his office door and walks out to its radiance. 

Iwaizumi wonders about the rising sun Oikawa’s probably watching at the moment and thinks to himself, _maybe it’s time I see it too._

_______

**Buenos Aires, Argentina [9:04 AM]**

The windows to his empty apartment are open, and the bright daylight and life bustling in the busy streets gives him a taste of the fulfillment he’s been lacking for the past few days. Oikawa’s been up for hours now, but then again, he’s never been one to rest. Lately, he’s been awake early practicing tirelessly in preparation for the upcoming Olympics, probably a (more than) slightly unhealthy amount. _Well, it’s not like anyone’s here to scold me about it_ , he thinks with maybe too much heartache for a Saturday morning.

The self-destructive habits from his youth have mostly faded, but in these rare times they’ll haunt him so quietly he won’t realize he’s suddenly found himself at 17 again. It’s also these moments he’ll finally force himself to take a breather, a necessary break, which is why Oikawa’s spending this morning in his breezy kitchen rather than his frequented training facility. He cracks open an egg over a sizzling pan, and as it frys he grabs a _medialuna_ for the side. He also cuts some slices of guava and an orange for good measure and when he’s finally satisfied with his breakfast plate, he brings it to his quaint dining space.

The noise of people outside saturating his apartment makes his meal feel a little more adequate, sufficient. _At least it tastes good_ , he resolves. With a final chug of his cold water, Oikawa brings his dishes back to the kitchen where his phone lies. After placing his plate in the sink, he walks to his phone that sits on the countertop to reply to some texts from his teammates and answer some emails. Even though the task only takes a few minutes, Oikawa suddenly feels drained. 

“God, I need some air,” he mutters to himself. 

He hastily slips on sneakers, grabs his keys, and walks out the door with a yearning for relief. 

_______

**Buenos Aires, Argentina [6:36 PM]**

_What the hell did I just do_ , Iwaizumi thinks for the 18th time since he bought his ticket two days ago. He’s currently standing at the curb of Ezeiza Airport with his lone carryon and backpack on his shoulders, waiting for a taxi. _This is insane. I’m insane. I’m supposed to be the rational one_ , he silently freaks out to himself. Iwaizumi doesn’t realize he’s been spacing out in panic until the taxi driver comes up to him, asking if he could put his bag in the trunk. With a deep breath, he gets into the backseat of the car, giving the driver Tooru’s address. 

_What the hell did I just do_ , Iwaizumi thinks as the brilliant sun sets behind him. 

_______

**Buenos Aires, Argentina [6:47 PM]**

Oikawa frowns in confusion at his phone, reading Iwaizumi’s text.

**From: iwa-chan**

Nice sunset today

_...Huh?_

**To: iwa-chan**

wut??? u mean sunrise u goon

**From: iwa-chan**

I’m gonna pretend you didn’t call me a goon.

**To: iwa-chan**

i think it’s kinda cute :P also send a pic of it i wanna see

send a pic of urself too ;)

Oikawa sends the last text with a teasing grin. 

**From: iwa-chan**

Hmm, that’s not necessary. 

His frown reappears, deeper than the last time. 

_Why is he being so weird,_ he huffs loudly.

**To: iwa-chan**

ok, ur a weirdo

**From: iwa-chan**

Say that to my face

Oikawa probably would have laughed on a normal occasion, but now he’s just confused and annoyed. 

**To: iwa-chan**

don’t u think i would if i could >:|

He waits a few minutes for a response from Iwaizumi but doesn’t get one. _Guess I’ll bother him about it later today,_ Oikawa thinks in passing. 

It’s gotten dark in his home, so he turns on some lights. A warm yellow brightens the vacant rooms. He starts walking to his kitchen to start on some dinner when he hears two knocks at his apartment door and halts. 

“Wasn’t expecting anyone today,” he mumbles quietly. 

Oikawa goes to open his door, twisting the bronze knob. 

______

Eyes widen.

A smile reserved for one. 

Eyes water.

A kiss reserved for one. 

Iwaizumi laughs, a lightness relieving his tired body, “I didn’t think you’d cry.”

“And I didn’t think you’d be this crazy!” Oikawa says in realization after his heart has finally settled. 

Iwaizumi laughs again but doesn’t say anything, opting to share the sheer euphoria he feels at the moment with his partner instead. While their kiss before was filled with fervency and adrenaline, the one this time is much slower, heavier. It’s as if the complicated furor of emotions they’ve been facing for the past few months have finally manifested into something much deeper, a presence. Regardless, their lips find harmony with one another as they always do, returning to a place they feel most fulfilled. 

_______

**Buenos Aires, Argentina [12:02 AM]**

Tooru’s face isn’t the only thing illuminated in the pitch black of his bedroom. Hands held by another, a sleepy smile adorns his face as he gazes into Hajime’s incandescent eyes. 

_“I’m home.”_

**Author's Note:**

> hello again, i really hope you enjoyed! this was my first time writing for haikyuu, so i hope i did them well <3
> 
> comment any of your thoughts, feelings, critiques, i'll take 'em all! 
> 
> till next time :)


End file.
